Vide total
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Amos déprime. Il est seul, avec lui même. Sa femme fait tout pour lui, mais il ne vit plus. Plus vraiment.


Ses cheveux étaient gris, son regard, absent. Ses épaules étaient tombantes, et ses jambes, ramollies. Seul ,dans son salon, une bouteille de Whisky presque vide à la main. Cet homme-là, c'était Amos Diggory. Mais il ne s'agissait plus exactement du même homme que nous connaissions. Celui-ci était maigrelet, fragile. Il ne vivait plus. Plus vraiment. Depuis des semaines, il fixait le vide, ignorant même sa femme qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour leur permettre de continuer, malgré leur énorme perte.

Madame Diggory était forte. Plus que son mari, en tout cas. Elle était forte. Il le fallait. Pour elle, pour son mari. Mais surtout, surtout, pour leur défunt fils, Cedric, qui avait rendu l'âme il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Mais voir son mari ainsi vautré dans son fauteuil à ne rien faire l'attristait au plus haut point, presque autant que la mort de son fils.

- Amos, se risqua-t-elle, d'une voix brisée. Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

Amos ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'émettre un grognement plaintif avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky. Madame Diggory n'insista pas. Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa cuisine, commencer le diner.

Madame Diggory était exactement comme son mari. Ses cheveux frisés blond grisonnant tombaient sur ses épaules frêles, tombantes. Le dos vouté, la taille maigre, les joues creuses, la peau sur les os... Elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Les larmes reluisaient dans ses yeux noisettes et cernés de la fatigue qui l'habitait. Mais elle restait forte, Madame Diggory. Ses larmes ne couleraient pas, pas devant son mari. Il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais, il ne fallait donc pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Non, non surtout pas. Cela ne l'aiderait pas. Cela ne ferait que mettre de la pression.

Elle regarda dans son réfrigérateur, prit un sac de carottes ainsi qu'un couteau, et se mit au travail. Ses lèvres minces tremblotaient, tout comme ses mains, qui coupaient des carottes, avec hésitation. Une rondelle fut coupée, puis une deuxième. Coupées croches, sans aucune esthétique. Elle redeposa le couteau sur la carotte, appuya, de toutes les forces qu'elle n'avait plus. C'en était trop. Le couteau tomba des mains de la dame, qui s'effondra sur le plancher froid à son tour, en pleurant.

Elle pleurait, sanglotait, gémissait. C'en était trop, trop pour elle. Elle aurait tant souhaité que son fils soit la, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise tout bas : "Ne pleure pas maman, je suis là, je ne suis pas mort, regarde-moi". Mais non, rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Il était parti, et il ne reviendrait jamais.

Jamais.

Le bruit que fit sa femme en tombant sur le sol ne réveilla pas Amos de son cauchemar éveillé. Mais ses sanglots aigus et plaintifs l'affectait, sans rien faire à la fois. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, c'est tout ce qu'il en comprenait. Il ne savait pas cependant comment réagir devant une telle démonstration de souffrance. Fallait-il en tirer un certain réconfort ou fallait-il s'aider ? Il réfléchit un instant. Ivre, il déposa sa bouteille sur le sol et se leva de son fauteuil, duquel il ne sortait plus. De son pied gauche, il accrocha la bouteille d'alcool qui se renversa sur le plancher de bois franc. Elle était vide, il ne restait plus rien d'elle, elle qui avait été sa meilleure amie depuis quelques jours. Il n'y prêta pas attention pourtant. Il continua de marcher, jusqu'à la hauteur de sa femme dans la cuisine. D'un geste maladroit, il passa un bras autour des fragiles épaules de sa femme.

- Victoria ... Ne pleure pas. Je suis là...

Madame Diggory cessa de pleurer un instant. Ces mots lui faisaient chaud au coeur, mais tout de même moins que d'entendre la voix de son mari. Son mari qui avait pris la peine de venir la voir, de la réconforter, lui qui ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne pensait plus depuis des jours. Elle se retourna vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne daignent se séparer. Ce fut Amos qui prit le dessus. Il s'écarta de sa femme, en conservant toutefois ses grandes mains sur celles de sa femme. Il se leva debout et aida délicatement sa femme à faire de même. Il lui remit son couteau à la main, replaça la carotte devant elle et se retourna. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait retourné à ses affaires, laissant sa femme plantée là, mais non. Il ouvrit un tiroir, d'où émanait des bruits métalliques d'ustensiles s'entrechoquant. Amos ferma le tiroir, et revint aux côtés de sa femme, prenant, lui aussi, une carotte à couper.

Étonnée, mais agréablement surprise, Victoria Diggory lança un regard à son mari. L'un de ces regards qui vous remercient mieux que vous le ferez jamais. Amos lui répondit avec un faible sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

Ensemble, ils coupaient des carottes. C'est anodin, pour certain. Mais pour eux, c'était un évènement plus que magique.

**Fini. J'ai eu de la difficulté, par moments x) J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié ! :) Alors, des commentaires ?:) **


End file.
